


Restless

by Lywinis



Series: Lo(v)er - Carve it in the Bridge: A Reddie ficlet/one-shot listing [12]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie doesn't do well when on bed rest, Let Him Run, M/M, Not Anymore, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, even before they get together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lywinis/pseuds/Lywinis
Summary: Bed rest is probably the worst thing to prescribe to Eddie Kaspbrak post-Derry. Richie's there to help.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Lo(v)er - Carve it in the Bridge: A Reddie ficlet/one-shot listing [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686373
Kudos: 59





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bearfeathers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearfeathers/gifts), [birkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birkin/gifts).



> waverly-earp said:  
> "You need to rest." + Reddie

“And you need to get off my dick,” Eddie snaps, reaching for the box of cereal. “I've been on the couch for two fucking weeks and I'd just like to—”

He drops the cereal as his hand goes numb, and he curses when the box spills the contents all over the floor.

“Fuck.” His grip on the counter is weak, but he maintains his upright posture, even as Richie takes a half-step into the kitchen. “Don't fucking touch me, Rich, for _fuck's sake_.”

“Okay,” Richie says, quietly. He, instead, goes for the broom. He sweeps up the scattered cereal, throws the empty box away, lets Eddie collect himself against the counter like a fucking asshole.

_Fuck._

“You good?” Richie asks, tentative. Eddie feels like a dickhead.

He knows Richie's only trying to help. That was why he'd moved out here, to get away from Myra's smothering, both before and during the initial stages of his divorce. It also explains why he's been so vehement on doing things for himself.

It's an explanation, but it doesn't excuse it.

“I'm sorry,” he says, instead, looking up at Richie. “I'm just...I'm going stir crazy, man.”

“I know,” Richie says. He smiles at him. “I remember when you broke your arm. You were loud and obnoxious about doing everything you could despite the cast.”

“I was such a little shit,” Eddie says, passing the palm of his hand over his face. Even that little motion tires him, and he sags, forehead bumping against Richie's chest as the other man steps forward to steady him.

“You're still a little shit,” Richie says, and Eddie has a flash of anger he can't even smack Richie properly, even if he's right. “But you've got me, and I can be your gofer until you're ready to actually get up and moving. I know once you're feeling better you're going to be running circles around me anyway.”

“Damn right,” Eddie says. “Also, I'm not little. Fuck you. I'm a perfectly normal height.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Richie says. “You want pancakes?”

“...yes.” He actually does, and his stomach growling just cements the fact. “Thanks, Richie.”

“Eduardo, it is my pleasure,” Richie says, giving him an obnoxious grin. Eddie sort of wants to smack it off his face, but it's endearing. “You head on back to the recliner, instead of the couch, and I'll whip up breakfast.”

It's the suggestion of a change of seating that does it for Eddie. he wraps his arms around Richie's middle and squeezes. Not tight, his chest and shoulder won't allow it, but enough to be felt.

It's the care. The suggestion that Eddie do it himself, instead of Richie assuming he'd be helping him over there. It's Richie himself, big and broad and still smiling, even in the face of Eddie's snapping teeth. Eddie's head falls against Richie's chest, his forehead against Richie's sternum.

“Can I...can you help me?” Eddie asks. “Being upright is...”

It takes a lot out of him. He's mad about it. But he's not mad at Richie. Never at Richie. Not for this.

“Sure, Eds,” Richie says, and Eddie is guided back to where he can rest, safe with Richie's too-big hand beneath his elbow to guide him.

**Author's Note:**

> Eddie is the world's worst patient, despite the hypochondria. Gotta get up, gotta MOVE.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
